How Could This Happen?
by Twi-chick34
Summary: Post New Moon: Ten years after New Moon, Bella is diagnosed with cancer and dies six years later. Now her triplet children have to move to Forks with Charlie. Will the triplets meet their father? And his family? What's going on with Jacob and Renesmee?
1. Chapter 1

**How could this happen?**

**Disclaimer: Hello! Ok, so first off I would like to say that I in no way shape or form own Twilight! All rights of Twilight go immediately to Stephenie Meyers. If I did I wouldn't have wanted to continue the series :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

Memories of my mother, who was now dead as of last week, filled my mind. The memories were flooding my mind, filling me with pain and sadness, making me want to cry for the hundredth time this week. I had began to feel the tears running down my wide cheekbones. My two brothers and I were getting ready now for our own mother's funeral. Our Grandpa Charlie was here with us and had been with Masen, Darien, and I once my mother, Bella Swan, had been told she had cancer. My brothers and I were pretty intelligent and we were also very abnormal. We all excelled in English, Art, Science, Math, History, and Music. Though, like my mother, I never had the eye-hand coordination that was necessary to excel in gym class. Grandpa Charlie would often remark about how smart we were, often. "You three are so much like your mother and father."

A lot of the time that our mother was sick, she would often say that Masen, Darien, and I were the best thing that had ever happened to her. My brothers and I knew that we were vampire and human hybrids with our father being a vampire and all. As I sat at my vanity, brushing through my hair I began to remember the conversation... like it was only yesterday.

* * *

*****Flashback*****

I was at home with my brothers, sitting on the couch with them as we waited for our mother to come back from the doctors' office. At this time we were ten years old. "I'm really worried about mom Nessie." Darien said, hugging me. I brought him close to me, placing my hand on his forehead to show him good things. Good memories. You see, my brother's and I have supernatural abilities. Darien has the ability to absorb another vampire's power and harness it forever. Masen had the power of transmogrification so he could turn himself into anything, or anything he touched into anything, and then you have me and I have a power that when I touch someone's face I can show them my thoughts and even my memories, like a movie.

"Me too." Said Masen. "What if it is something really serious?" I nodded. I was sick with worry as well. Before she had finally decided to make an appointment with her doctor her health wasn't the best by any means. She constantly had a fever, constant headaches, serious abdominal pain, and she was never really able to eat anything or else it would come right back up, causing her to lose a bit of weight, enough weight to finally scare into seeing the doctor. We lived in Seattle with our mom so it wasn't far from our grandfather and if we were extremely worried we could always call him to talk about it.

As soon as that thought surfaced, our mother as well as our grandfather, Charlie, came walking inside the home, Both of them having red rimmed eyes and tear stains down their cheeks. "Mom?!" Masen exclaimed as we ran over to help with whatever we could.

"Grandpa?" I asked, frantically looking between him and our mother as Darien and Masen carefully helped her sit down on the sofa. I could see the sorrow in our grandfather's face as well as our mother's.

"This... This is something I should let her explain to you." I nodded as Charlie sat down. I wanted to be helpful in some way.

"Grandpa, Mom, would you like some water?" Both of them nodded.

"Thank you honey." My mother said, the sorrow overtaking any other possible expression on her face. At this point, I was becoming terrified of what was making her so sick. Just from her facial expression I could tell it was bad. But... was it fatal? Please no! Once I finished pouring the water I could feel my hands shaking.

"Mom?" Masen beckoned.

"Masen?" She asked, looking at him after wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Is everything okay momma?" Masen was the only one who still called her momma. It just stuck with him. Our mother looked up at us, the tear stains on her cheeks were very very obvious. She shook her head and for the first time ever, we had seen our grandfather cry. At this point, my brothers and I were all freaking out, wanting to know exactly that happened.

"Okay... Masen, Darien, Renesmee... I know this question won't make any sense to you, but when you three are thirst you crave blood, correct?" My brothers and I knew that all too well. Us three would often sneak out into the woods to hunt down animals once a month. We nodded.

"Yes mom. To be honest about everything, Masen, Darien, and I usually sneak out once a month and we hunt down deer and whatever animal we can find." Our mom nodded.

"Yes... I know about you three sneaking out and I know why. I want to tell you and I know that it will seem that what I'm going to tell you isn't true, but as of right now everything I am going to tell you is one hundred percent true." We nodded. "Okay... you know how you three have always asked me about your father? But I couldn't ever give you a direct answer. Well, now I can. Your father's name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. He is a full vampire. He and I loved each other and as a result of that love I was blessed with you three beautiful children. You three are a mixture of human and vampire. Your father left before I had any knowledge about you. I know that if he would known he would have stayed and loved you more than you can imagine."

Our mother stopped speaking for a moment and took the chance to let a smile shine through. "Your father was the love of my life and always will be." A happy tear fell down her face and she used the back of her left hand to wipe it away. "The reason I am telling you this is because the doctors told me something today. I have been diagnosed with cancer." She ended there, pausing before continuing. "I begin treatment soon, but they doubt that it will do any good." She stopped to hug us, wrapping her arms around us. "I'm so sorry about this." She cried heavily with no chance of stopping. "I... I told you three about your father in case I don't make it and you meet him, don't hold anger towards him." Darien shook his head.

"But... He left you!"

"Darien, honey, I know. But there was a reason why he left. He left to protect me. He did it because he felt he was giving me a future. She shed another tear. "So please, if you meet him someday, don't be angry with him or his family." She begged. That conversation had been six years ago.

* * *

As I was now finished with getting dressed into my black dress that was decorated with an angel pin and had pockets where I kept the pictures of our mother with us. I had a miniature photo album where I had pictures of when we were born, we had been born normally, there were other pictures of Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee holding us at the hospital where her friend, "friend-only," Jacob had been there when he helped her through our birth. Pictures of each year our birthday with our mother, pictures of our mother and her pregnant belly, our ultrasounds and the last six years of our mother's life. We didn't need pictures of the funeral seeing as Darien would be having his camcorder to record it, it wouldn't just be a memory, but one that we could relive again and again, not that we wanted to be sad, but it would be the last time that we were with our mother before he was brought down to ashes.

In my other pocket there was a smaller photo book of some photos of our mother and father when they were in school together. Our mother had given me this small photo album when she was practically on her death bed. Almost all of her weight was gone, her body was nothing but skin and bones at this point. As I sat here, I pulled out the booklet to look at the picture of our mother and father together at their Junior Prom. They were so adorable together.

Our mother was quite beautiful. Her hair had been waist-length and was in beautiful chocolate brown beach waves. She wore a royal blue and a vanilla colored overcoat. The man, our father, Edward, who was supposedly our father was quite handsome. Now I could see where I had inherited my bronze brown hair color from and where my brother's had inherited their golden colored eyes from. I smiled at the picture of them and put it back in my pocket before I moved over to my bed to lay back after I had added the last of my waterproof mascara. As I laid back on my really soft mattress I pulled out the picture of them together again and I very slowly ran my index finger over their faces, wishing they could be here. This is when I decided it was time to move to the living room.

It was then that I had remembered. My brothers and I had made it our mission to get jobs over the past summer and together we had made enough money to pay for many different urns for our mother's ashes. That way we could all have our mother with us. Grandma, Grandpa, Masen, Darien, and I would get one each... and then we also bought one more urn... incase we found our father, so he could have a piece of the woman he loved so dearly.

I finally made it out to the living room where I found my brothers crying on the sofa as well as Charlie and then once again I was in tears. Who was I trying to fool? I was crying worse than ever before. Last night when we had gone to set up everything such as the photo boards, which we were going to keep with us, of photos of our mother. One of the photo boards was of pictures of our mom when she had given birth to us. She had to give birth to us by c-section and hadn't met us until the next day, but Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee had been sure to take many pictures.

The second photo board was our mother when she was younger that Grandpa had pooled together, ranging from her birth to her eighteenth birthday. The third was of all of us on my brother's and my birthdays as well as her own. And lastly the fourth one had pictures on it from during the six years of our mother's suffering during cancer, but most of the pictures, she tried to look as happy as she could. I hadn't realized that I had still been crying until I felt my grandfather hug me. "I'm so sorry honey. I'm so sorry." Our grandmother, Renee, was waiting for us at the funeral home, "finishing up", so she said. But to be honest, I had a feeling that she left early so she wouldn't cry in front of us.

"And... we're also sorry. About losing your daughter." We continued to cry like that until we were in the car on the way to the funeral. As we were in the car Charlie had brought up our new living situation. Seeing as we were still the age of sixteen we still had to live with an adult, but we didn't really mind it.

"So, are you all excited to be living with me?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, We love the thought of being able to stay with you because we love you and also the area you live in is a great spectacular hunting ground."

"That's true. I'm so happy you want to stay with me. You have the camcorder Darien?"

"Of course grandpa." He said, sadness in his voice. i wrapped my arms around my brothers, holding them close. I already knew that this was going to be a rough day.

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry about all of the sadness and more sadness to come, but in the end it will become good and a happy story. I see sooooo many stories like this that are never complete so I wanted to take a shot at it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Renesmee's POV**

* * *

Just now we pulled into the parking lot of the funeral home and we walked in, at first it was fine, but once we came into the room and saw all of the people our mother knew and loved that were crying it began the freefall of tears. We walked towards our mother's casket. I couldn't help myself and I cupped our mother's face in my hand, ruffling the hair that was on the sides of her face. I looked at her and whispered, "I love you, at least you're not in pain anymore." I had a feeling that my brother's had heard me and we three were all crying into hysterics.

"Excuse me?" Some girl called to us. I turned around to see a woman, accompanied by a man who I assumed was her partner, who looked like she was around the same age as our mother was. Her hair was long, straight, beautiful, and the color of Mocha brown. "You three look really young. How did you know Bella?" She asked. I looked at her, pulling my tissue travel pack out of my pocket giving some to my brothers.

"She... She was our mother." Masen said, his voice a quiet whisper. The woman as well as other people, a man with spiky blonde hair who was accompanied by a woman who looked like the normal high school snob. There was also an african-american man with them.

"Wait... she was you three's mother?" We nodded and unexpectedly she pulled me into a friendly hug. "We were your mother's friends in highschool. I'm Angela, this is my husband Ben," She said, gesturing to the man who I had previously assumed to be with her. "And that's Mike, Jessica, and Tyler. She was a fantastic friend. You know, she was so smart and brilliant, she even saved Mike from failing by reminding him of an essay. He was like a puppy dog after that, loyal to her." She said laughing sadly, getting a smile laugh from Darien.

"She was the best momma." Masen said, quiet and innocent. "Even after she got sick, she was always strong and stubborn." They laughed sadly again at the memory of our mother's personality. It was at this moment that they had us follow them to the photo board that had pictures of after our birth.

"That was after her C-Section with us." I said, liking how happy she looked in the picture and how I wished I could see that smile once more. This is when the group spoke among themselves at first.

"Is this why she left at the beginning of senior year?" Mike asked, curious. I nodded, showing them that I could hear their conversation. I turned my attention towards my grandmother and grandfather who were looking at the pictures of our mother after her birth and then seeing the next thirty some years of her life. I walked over and hugged them. By this time it was time for the minister to begin the service. This is when my brother pulled out his small camcorder. The sole purpose for us recording everything was for us to have video memories of our mother so we would have a lot of memories we could watch over again. And, also if we found out father out there somewhere we could and would be showing them this footage, to show what they have missed. The camera had been passed down from our grandfather to Darien.

I guess it was good to have these recordings in case we ever found them. This fact made me smile a very tiny bit. Maybe by seeing these videos and photos it would hurt him... Was it wrong of me to think that way? I mean he is our father. Was it alright to hate him a little bit? I mean he left her, granted he thought it was for a good reason, but then again, how was he supposed to know? I really hoped I could meet him sometime in my life. I really did. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Family, and Friends... We are here to celebrate the amazing life of Isabella Marie Swan. A young woman, only the age of thirty-four. An amazing mother of three sixteen year old triplets Renesmee, Darien, and Masen Cullen. And an incredible daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer and step-daughter of Phil Dwyer. Her life was a great one, filled with many joys, but one of the greatest joys was becoming a mother, said her father, it was the joy that she appreciated the most, more than her own life." I was sitting in my seat, trying to hold back my sobs. "She was a victim of a cruel diagnosis of cancer and it ended her life after six harsh years. As far as speeches go, Isabella's father, mother, and daughter Renesmee would like to say a few words. Would Mr. Swan step up here please?" It was at that moment that I saw him walk up, his eyes puffy from crying so much. He walked up handkerchief in hand. The sight of him in tears made this a bit more painful than it already was.

"Hello..." Grandpa said, his voice cracking slightly. "I'm Charlie Swan." I looked over at Darien as he was crying while holding the camera. I was trying to be strong for my siblings but trying my hardest not to cry, but who the hell was I kidding? I let go, letting all of my emotions go."I am Isabella's father." He said, chuckling sadly as he sniffled. "You know, that day... when your standing in the delivery room, waiting for your child to be born you begin to feel and imagine a lot of things. I feared, I worried, and I felt pure excitement at the chance at being a father... though it would never have crossed my mind that I would be out living my own child. As a father you picture them doing a bunch of big things, which Bella didn't disappoint. She went through a hard, painful, and job well done birth to bring my three grandchildren into the world. Her job of raising these children by herself at eighteen and making sure her children came first, I couldn't have asked for a better daughter and I feel blessed that god gave me the chance to be Bella's father. And I want to thank him for giving me three parts of her that I can have with me forever." I couldn't help it and began embarrassingly wailing in front of everyone. Up next was my grandmother Renee who basically said the same thing as grandpa Charlie.

Now it was my time to go up to the podium and I knew that I wouldn't be able to control myself. As I walked up to speak, I looked at my mother's casket one last time before turning my attention to the people in front of me. "Hi..." I cried quietly. "I'm Renesmee... Bella's daughter. Let me start off my saying that she was the best mother a child could ask for.. She was sweet, selfless, kind, and very hardworking. She was always sure that were were taken care of completely before she ever considered to take care of herself. Even when she got sick she was the exact same way until she couldn't do anything anymore. We would fight her on it, telling her that she needed to say down and rest instead of taking care of us... and she would simply say, "Shut up, you are more important to me than my own life so let me take care of you." Yep... that's the way she was, selfless and stubborn." I said, giggling sadly, hearing the others laugh for a moment. After she had been diagnosed my brothers and I had thought it was our fault because she had worked so hard to care for us. Everyday we wish that we could see our mother walking through the door with her happy and glorious smile saying 'Hello' to us when she came home. But it is just now that my brothers and I have come to realize that we will never hear 'Mom loves you." I cried hard and looked up to the ceiling. "But... there will never be a day where we will forget what a great mother she was."

I smiled a little and looked at everyone. "I know that this may sound a little odd, but mom we love you! Please, look and watch over us, maybe once and a while give us a sigh that you are there protecting us." As if my prayers had been answered because as soon as I had finished saying that the radio in the back that had been playing music earlier turned on and began to play "I miss you" by Miley Cyrus. And as we listened it was as if some of the lyrics had changed, as if our mother was speaking these words to grandpa, grandma, Darien, Masen, and I... and in a weird way I felt like this was sang for our father as well.

_Sha la la la la_  
_Sha la la la la_

_You used to call me your angel _(I was guessing that mom was singing this part to grandma and grandpa.)

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_  
_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_You loved the way I was so strong_  
_I never wanted to leave_  
_I wanted to stay here holding you _(And I guessed that this was to us)

_I miss you_  
_I miss your smiles_  
_And I still shed a tear_  
_Every once in a while_  
_And even though it's different now_  
_I'm still here somehow_  
_My heart won't let you go_  
_And I need you to know_  
_I miss you, sha la la la la_  
_I miss you_

_I used to call you my dreamers_  
_And now you're living out my dream_  
_Oh how I wish I could see_  
_Everything that's happening for you_  
_I'm thinking back on the past_  
_It's true that time is flying by too fast_

_I miss you_  
_I miss your smiles_  
_And I still shed a tear_  
_Every once in a while_  
_And even though it's different now_  
_I'm still here somehow_  
_My heart won't let you go_  
_And I need you to know_  
_I miss you, sha la la la la_  
_I miss you_

_In a better place, yeah_  
_But I wish that I could see your faces, oh_  
_You know I'm where I need to be_  
_Even though it's not there with you  
_

_I miss you_  
_I miss your smiles_  
_And I still shed a tear_  
_Every once in a while_  
_And even though it's different now_  
_I'm still here somehow_  
_My heart won't let you go_  
_And I need you to know_  
_I miss you, sha la la la la_  
_I miss you_

_I miss you_  
_I miss your smiles_  
_And I still shed a tear_  
_Every once in a while_  
_And even though it's different now_  
_I'm still here somehow_  
_My heart won't let you go_  
_And I need you to know_  
_I miss you, sha la la la la_  
_I miss you_

I felt my tears running again as I looked at my mom in her casket as well as my brothers, my grandfather, and my grandmother while everyone else was gasping, including them as they cried happily. "Thank you." I said silently, moving my lips. After I spoke I pulled some things out of my pocket since people were allowed to put stuff in the casket and I pulled out a replica picture of her and dad at junior prom, a picture of our birth, my old teddy bear. Darien and Masen had also insisted on putting somethings in there and they put in mom's favorite ring and her favorite bracelet in the casket.

After the service, our mother was cremated and separated into the many different urns before we went home, spending one last night in our old home before our things were packed up and we moved to our new home with our grandpa Charlie.

**To Be Continued...**

**Ok, so, yeah still sad, might be that way for a little while long, I apologize about that. Well, yes, disclaimer about the Miley Cyrus lyrics. I did change some of the parts to make it as if Bella was saying that to her children and parents so I take no ownership of the song "I Miss You". The credit for it goes to Miley. Thank you and I hope you... liked this chapter. More are to come shortly.**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE! Extremely Important!

_**Hello my dearest and most loved fans! ;)**_

_**Hello guys and gals, well as of right now my family and I are dealing with hard times. my 55 year old grandmother is passing away from 4th stage aggressive Melanoma and right now they are not sure if she will make it passed this next weekend. So I may not be updating for a little bit, but I am and will be available to read reviews and read and respond to PM's. Please understand that this is a very hard time for my family and I appologize to my readers that I can't update. See you all in a while crocodiles!  
**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Hope you all understand!**_

_**Love Ya**_

_**~Twi-chick34~**_


	4. AN: I'm back!

_**Hello my dearest and most loved fans! ;)**_

_**Hello guys and gals, well an update about my grandmother's situation, sadly my 55 year old grandmother passed away last sunday from 4th stage aggressive Melanoma. After our time of grieving and mourning I am now back on fanfiction. Thank you all for all of your supporting reviews! They were very and extremely appreciated. So within the next couple minutes I will begin updating from the chapters I had wrote in a second hand notebook! THank you all for sticking with me for the last couple weeks!  
**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Love Ya'll**_

_**~Twi-chick34~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3: Renesmee's POV**

* * *

I awoke the next morning and for once out of this whole time that my mother had been dead, I didn't feel sad because of the surprising event with the radio had given me a new sense of relief. Relief because now I knew that she was with us, even in spirit. On that aspect it was a good day, Everyone in the house right now, Masen, Darien, Grandpa, Grandma, including myself all seemed to be happier since yesterday, no longer crying like we had been.

"Hey, Renesmee, Grandpa wants to know if you're hungry, He wanted to buy pizza." I smiled and nodded to Darien before returning to packing my things. When I had woken up this morning it had been noon. After downing some breakfast I had began packing right away. It was two in the afternoon now and so far I had been able to pack my clothes, toiletries, curtains, keepsakes, CD's, and DVD's. All that was left now was my video games, home videos, photo albums, electronics, electronic chargers, art supplies, desk lamp, computer desk, computer chair, rug, nightstands, piggy bank, and my alarm clock. As I looked around my bedroom, that was now almost empty, I sighed. Looking at my mother's urn on top of my dresser, I smiled.

"This is a brand new start mom. I hope the people in Forks will accept Masen, Darien, and I. Just like they accepted you. To be honest, I'm nervous. It's hard, I'm sure you know this, just to pick up and move to a brand new place and school. But for my sake and for you I will toughen it out..." I went on and on talking about how happy I was to be living with Grandpa Charlie and his wife, of nearly ten years now, Sue, and about how I wasn't sure about school. My mouth just ran as I continued packing my room at vampire speed. With this speed I had been able to get it all done before lunchtime. The smell of pizza was strong, almost sickeningly, and a little too strong in taste, but I wouldn't always eat one or two slices for Charlie.

After we had finished eating we began moving our stuff into the large moving truck that our Grandma Sue had brought down with her since our grandfather had been here with us. "So, I hope you three will have fun in Forks with us. Umm... even though I am not your mother I would like it... well we would like it if you three can come to us anytime you need us." We smiled and nodded to her as we loaded the the last of our things into the truck trailer and I had offered to sit in the truck with Sue while Masen and Darien chose to ride with our grandfather in his police cruiser. The beginning of the drive had been pretty calm and quiet until Sue wanted to have some conversation, which I didn't mind at all. "So, Charlie and I were thinking about you staying in your mother's old bedroom, are you okay with that?" I felt a pang of pain in my heart, but smiled.

"I don't mind. Is there anything in there that's hers to keep as a keepsake? Or anything I can use?"

"Yes, Charlie said you didn't have a comforter and the plain furniture like the bed, dresser, nightstands, work desk, and chest at the end of the bed. There are a few things left of your mother's. There is a rocking chair that her mother used for her, and used for you three when she fed you before she moved. There are some pictures of her when she was younger, when she was with your father; again you might appreciate seeing pictures of them together; and things like that, but her scent in that room is still so strong, though I have a feeling you will appreciate that." I nodded, I would appreciate that. If I couldn't hold my mother physically, I could hold her mentally by focusing on her scent. "But, everything else is pretty much gone and has been moved into storage. If you like I can take you to the storage to find some things you would like to keep of your mother's, should bring your brothers as well." She said matter-a-factly. "There is also a large photo collage frame, so any pictures you would like to put in there I'm sure there's plenty of room." I smiled and took out the two photo books from each of my pockets. I would finally have a place for these, but I would only copy the ones in my books for the collage, because no matter what, these books had to be with me, they were the only way that I felt she was with me with I was elsewhere.

"Thank you Grandma Sue." She smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing. Oh! We're about to pass a rest stop, need to used the restroom at all?"

"Oh no, I'm good. Thanks though."

"No problem." After that it was pretty much a silent ride until we got to our grandfathers home and with our vampire speed and strength we were able to get everything inside and into our individual rooms within about fifteen minutes. Sue already knew about us and our species as well as Jacob and our family friends in La Push. So our speed and strength hadn't really affected her.

Our grandfather tried to offer dinner, but we insisted that we wanted to get set up first. As Sure had mentioned, I was to have mom's old room while my brother's shared a room that had been converted from the garage into a bedroom. As I unpacked I sorted out everything as I breathed in mom's wonderful scent. As soon as I had walked into the room, the scent overwhelmed me and I let my tears shed seeing as I was alone. As I cried, I focused on everything else, sorting things into piles. The electronics, chargers, and alarm clock were moved to the computer desk, the bed stuff like pillows, comforters, and stuffed animals were all by the bed. The boxes with my photo albums and the box with mom's two urns; one for me and the other for if I ever found my dad; were moved next to the cork wall and tall dresser. My room decorations like posters, curtains, the rug, and twinkle lights were near the window while my books, DVDs, and CDs and my CD Player were near my bookcase.

"Hello Billy, Jacob." Grandpa said downstairs. I immediately perked up since he was here. So excited in fact that I ran down the stairs at inhuman speed, running into him with a light thud and knocking him to the floor, magically not hurting him. I laughed and kissed his cheek. He hadn't aged a bit, fortunately for me is wolf heritage would allow him to live as long as I will if time allows, and I so hope it does.

"Hello Nessie." He laughed, while I blushed at my nickname.

"Hi... Jake." You see, Jacob had imprinted on me a couple years ago when he came to see mom. She knew and had explained to me what it was. As they explained what it meant for me, I had then and there admitted that I had had a crush of Jacob, but as a promise to mom he said he would wait until I turned eighteen. I wish he would have said sixteen. Of course Charlie also knew about this.

"Um... Nessie, could you let me up please?" My eyes widened and I blushed even darker as I let him up.

"Uh... Sorry about that Jake." He laughed in response.

"No problem... but I must apologize to you that I wasn't able to make it to Bella's funeral. I really, really tried with all my being, but we had a vampire here that was threatening the entire town, and Sam sympathized, but wouldn't let me leave. I'm so sorry." He said, looking at me with guilt, hoping I would understand.

"I understand." I said, looking towards my room, realizing that I still needed to unpack.

"Do you need help unpacking Ness?" I nodded.

"That would be nice. Thank you."

"No Problem." He followed me and once we made our way inside, he began helping me pull the stuff out of their boxes, except for the urns. When Jacob saw it his face had fallen and just like I had done this morning, he walked towards it, gently lifting it up and giving it a hug and a kiss on the lid. I had known about their past. Jacob had fallen for her when they were both teenagers, and I didn't hate him for that. Just seeing his sadness as he lifted and set the urn back down as something that had made me cry as well. He and I waited to put her urn up until we had her "shine" set up and we also didn't want to risk breaking it.

Unpacking went faster now than before and once everything was put where it was supposed to be, I went for the box with the two urns. "What's the second urn for?" He asked.

"Mom told me before she died that she wanted me to hold onto this urn so that if I ever found my father, I was to give it to him." Jake's face had fallen again and nodded as he moved that urn to a safe place inside one of the boxes in my bookshelf. I smiled and I grabbed mom's urn, putting it where her shine was. It wasn't even really a shrine, but it was something I had to have for her. Her urn was placed in the middle of the dresser with a ring of plastic honeysuckle, freesia, and roses around the base and had two pictures on each side. One of just her as a teenager and the other was of mom holding me when I was a baby. While I was setting this up, I noticed Jacob putting three homemade dream catchers on the headboard. One in the middle with the other two on each end. "Did you make those?"

"Yes." He moved so was sitting in the middle of my bed where he patted his hand motioning for me to sit with him. "You know, could you and I talk?" I jerked my head, worried that I was something bad. "It's nothing bad, but it is important for us to talk about." I nodded and moved towards him after lighting two candles that were next to mom's urns, sitting in front of him, looking into his eyes. Jacob then leaned forwards a little and placed a gentle, caressing hand on my cheek before his lips were pressed against mine.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**So sorry about the cliffy, don't hate me XD Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in a while. There have just been a lot of things going on in my life and I just wasn't able to find the happy inspirational mood I needed to be in to write. I'm now just getting over my mourning of my grandmother and I have now found the inspiration to write. So I hope that you enjoy this chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4: Renesmee's POV**

* * *

Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Jacob! The man who I not only am fated to be with, but also have had a crush on since I had been twelve was kissing me! I gasped through my nose as his delicious lips moved against mine. His hands slowly moved to each side of my face, holding me to him passionately. Did he want me to reciprocate?

I couldn't help but smile under his lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck, cupping the back of his neck. It took me a moment to be able to follow his lead with kissing, but once I began kissing him back, I felt immediate excitement and pleasure as his arm wrapped tighter around my body. Allowing me to feel his beating heart against my chest. From this distance I could smell his glorious scent of sand, chocolate, and clean water. This lips felt like warm, smooth velvet. It was at this point that we had moved back to catch our breath. Jacob's hands were still holding me, except they now held me at my waist. This hold was warm, gentle, and loving. "Renesmee," he sighed happily while rubbing his thumbs on my sides, looking into my chocolate brown eyes.

"Jacob." I sighed happily as well. "I'm confused." I spoke honestly, giving him a happy, joking glare. "You're a cheater." His eyes widened, realizing what I had meant.

"Ha-Ha, you're right... I just, it's hard. I know I promised eighteen. I just care so much about you and for you, but I also feel that if I don't keep my promise I will feel like I am betraying a woman who was my best friend."

"I understand, but I think my mother would honestly be okay with us being together." Jacob shrugged.

"Well if you want to, but perhaps we should just start off with light kisses and dates, that way I don't lose my ability to stop myself from making you my actual mate until you are truly old enough. Since I have been going into my wolf form and I have haven't aged passed twenty we won't have to worry about people thinking I am too old for you." It was sweet, his thought process. By now it was dark and time for me to rest seeing as I hadn't had much sleep. "Are you tired Ness?" I nodded. "Would you like me to go?" Did I? I was tired and I was wanting some quiet time, but I also wanted him to stay with me. His quiet laughter shook me out of my thoughts. "Okay, well what if I stay until you fall asleep? Then I can go home and tomorrow I can even go collect school supplies with you." I smiled sleepily and nodded while laughing.

"That... That would be nice. It's a deal." He chuckled once more before moving us back to where we were side by side, his arms wrapped around me so I could snuggle up close to his chest with his head on his pillow and one of his hands entangled into my knee-length bronze ringlets, while his other hand began softly rubbing the small of my back. This was very soothing, to have someone laying close to you, comforting you. As I could feel sleep finally enveloping my mind, I looked towards mom's urn. 'Is this okay mom? That I want to be with him two years before my set age for dating Jake? I hope that I am not betraying you. I love you, good night.' That was my last thought before I was taken over by my body's natural instinct to sleep. As quickly as my eyelids has closed, filling my vision with darkness, they were filled with light just as quickly. This was a dream, I could tell. I knew this was a dream because before me, was my mother!

"Mom?!" I cried. She nodded, gesturing me over for a hug. I complied, walking over to her slowly. "What's going on? I don't understand..." My mother smiled and placed a loving hand on my cheek.

"It's okay, you don't have to understand. I'm just here to say that I love you and your brothers... Also I approve of you and Jacob. Just tell him to keep it in his pants until your old enough, or I will haunt his dreams for the rest of his life." I laughed and nodded. A lone tear ran down my face and she used her thumb to wipe it away. "I love you very much Renesmee. I love all of you, please let them know that for me? Especially if you meet your father and his family?" I nodded again. "Thank you. Please tell him that I wish I could have been around to be able to meet him again and to stay with our children, please tell him that he is not to end his life, because you three are there, you three are what I need him to finish my unfinished job. I'm so sorry I had to leave you like I did, but if I had any choice I would have chosen to stay with you. You know that right?" I nodded again.

"Just one question, did you play with the radio at your funeral the other day?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I wanted that to be the sign to you that I am here for you and always will be." It was now that my consciousness was breaking, making me lose her once again. "Baby, let go. I must go for now. Just know that we will see each other again someday, I promise you that much. I love you, very much." And then, she was gone. I looked at my alarm clock seeing that it was only the middle of the night and my thirst was at its peak. I couldn't ignore it, so with haste I lept from my window and ran into the forest. I knew right now, that I was going to have a rough night.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5: Renesmee's POV**

* * *

It wasn't until noon the next day that my thirst had been quenched enough to return home. My blood lust had become so intense since I hadn't hunted in over a month. I hadn't hunted because I had been so worried about mom's weakest state, so while my brother's hunted I would watch over her, making sure that if something happened I would be there. By the time I had returned I could hear my grandfather frantically asking where I was. "Masen, Darien, are you sure she went hunting? Are you sure that she is alright?"

"Yes grandpa. We saw her run for the forest last night. She hasn't hunted for a little over a month and believe us it can really make you go crazy." I nodded and walked inside. Where I was standing in the entrance way, it was very easy to be seen from the living room. I walked in where everyone else was and was welcomed by a gasp and hearing my brother laughing.

"Hungry much?" Masen teased. I was confused until I glanced at the mirror. I walked to look and my eyes widened. My clothes had been ripped and drenched in animal blood. Luckily I was wearing a sports bra underneath the shirt last night.

"I'm sorry." I said, wiping the blood from my chin and licking the blood off of my hand.

"How thirsty were you? How many animals did you kill?" I lowered my head slightly, still looking up at them.

"Do you really want to know?" I mumbled. My brothers nodded and I sighed, "Well, three dear, one mountain lion, and a grizzly bear." I looked at my torn and bloody appearance in shame. "The mountain ripped through my shirt and the bear had a really bad attitude." I smirked as I remembered defeating the bear. "You know, I wonder how you would act if you saw the way I hunt." I said towards my grandfather as I pulled broken bark and leaves from my hair and attempted to get the mud off of my ass.

"Yeah, she loves to play with her food. She'll let the animals drive her into the ground, attempt to gasp her skin, and let them hit her across the forest into other trees, breaking them in the end. It's all a game with her and her food. Perhaps next time I'll follow her with a camcorder. It's pretty cool watching her hunt actually. " Charlie's eyes were wide with shock. I needed to change and clean myself up and that's exactly what I did. The warm water from the shower felt so good on my skin. I laughed to myself as I watched my blood-soaked, mud, tree bark, and leaf covered clothes on the floor and as the mud and animal blood slowly was washed off of my body. It smelled so great, so great that oddly wanted to go hunt some more. Perhaps my brothers and I could go hunting, it would allow them to get the video for grandpa. I laughed some more as I leaned back into the water an began massaging shampoo into my bronze hair. Once the shampoo had been completely lathered I reached for the conditioner and did the same thing. After washing my body and finally feeling clean again I decided it was okay to exit the shower.

As I wrapped the towel around myself I looked into the mirror and smiled, seeing my mother's eyes before walking to my room to put on new clothes for the day. Tomorrow would be the first day of sophomore year for my brothers and I. I wasn't sure about school, like I was worried that I wouldn't fit in. I was worried that I would be an outcast. That I would be the girl nobody wanted to talk to. I shook my head, what was the point in getting worried about school when I hadn't even been there yet? I needed to just breathe and calm down before I would somehow, magically find a way to hyperventilate. Just think about Jake." I thought to myself. Think about his beautiful abs, gentle eyes, and his beautiful, bright, white, smile. I was beginning to breathe heavily as I pictured the kiss we had last night. Okay... maybe thinking about that wasn't such a great idea. I giggled to myself as I found some clothes to wear for today and I just stuck with a red shirt and a pair of baggy blue sweatpants. After brushing my long ringlets, which could be considered as a workout itself if I were in fact human, I blow dried it, eventually putting my hair into a long braid.

As I made my way back down to the living room I stopped by the cleaning supplies cabinet and began cleaning the floor, removing the dried blood and mud. I looked out the window to see that everyone was in the backyard, including the Seth, Leah, Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared, Quil, and Embry. That meant that Jake must be here. I felt heat running throughout my being as I walked into the kitchen and prepared some sweet tea and sandwiches. After finishing that task I came out, carrying everything in my hands. "Oh there she is!" Charlie said happily.

"Oh, babe, let me help you with that." Jake said, once he was close enough to me. I smiled, blushing hard as he took the sweet tea and glasses over to the picnic bench. He was a gentleman and was so sweet that it was almost too hard to believe he was a real man. As I sat the plate of sandwiches on the picnic bench next to the sweet tea, I couldn't help but to begin checking Jacob out. His light russet skin was so smooth and ageless. The fascinating all-natural black hair was as amazing as the night sky. **(Believe it or not, I am an Edward fan and not a Jacob fan) **When we kissed last night, I was of course shocked at first, but to be honest I had really enjoyed it. No thanks to my mind though I had began thinking about what our first time would be like, though I knew it wouldn't be happening for a while now. I giggled thinking about what mom had said for me to tell him.

I could feel the blush on my skin start to become obvious and I knew right then that I had to stop thinking about that. I changed my thoughts over to school tomorrow as I walked back inside to grab an ultra thick comforter and my mother's favorite book, Wuthering Heights. I set up quickly and then laid the stuff out on the amazingly, overly green grass. I had just started reading the book when I felt someone laying down next to me and needless to say, it was Jacob. "Hey Jake." I said, smiling at him.

"Hello Nessie, You really like that book huh?" I nodded and opened the front cover to show Jacob that this had been mom's favorite book. He sighed sadly for a moment and then smiled. I closed the book then after putting a bookmark within it and rolled onto side, once again for the millionth time, being blown away by his natural dark golden brown eyes.

"Yeah... It was mom's favorite, she gave it to me for my fifteenth birthday. It's a pretty great story-" I was cut off by Jake when he pressed his lips gently against mine. My eyes widened and my heart began to race. I relaxed after the gasps had ceased from everyone around us. After the kiss was over, I pulled back, and turned onto my back, intertwining my hands and placing them on my stomach. I closed my eyes, both in bliss and is shock. I breathed in many different scents, Chocolate, Fresh "brand-new" sand, sandalwood, lavender, oranges, coffee, fresh cut grass, the sun, dewdrops, the airy yet sweet scent of the clouds, and even more, including Jake's scents.

"Are you mad?" Jake asked, worried.

"No." I laughed, looking at him. "It just shocked me that you kissed me in front of everyone. Not only that, I'm just a little tired. I barely got any sleep." Since everyone knew about us and our supernatural lives, I knew I needed to tell them of the dream I had had last night. "Everyone." I beckoned, sitting up. They looked at me. "I had a dream last night... and you'll never guess who visited me." They looked around, confused. "Mom visited me, asking me to give everyone a message for her." Their eyes widened and some even started crying a little bit before I had even began telling them what she had said.

"What did she say Renesmee?" Grandpa asked, walking up to me.

"She said that she was sorry to have left us so suddenly. That she had tried with all of her power to stay, but was unable. She wanted me to tell you all that she loves you all very much, and she told me to tell you grandpa that she was happy to have such a great father. She said that you were the person who had showed her how to be strong and how to fight. And she said that she couldn't have asked for a better father." Okay, she didn't say that in the dream, but she had said it before she died, she just hadn't gotten the chance to tell him. Charlie began crying, tears of happiness were filling his eyes and running down his cheeks. "She also said that we would all be together someday." I started crying myself as Jake lovingly laid my head against his chest, petting my head with his thick, long russeted colored fingers. It wasn't long after we all had began enjoying ourselves again that the songs of the birds and the beautiful instrumental of Jake's heart had lulled me to sleep.

It wasn't until I heard Jake's snoring that I had woken from my slumber. I looked around to see us moved to my room. I wasn't even sure what time it was until I looked at the clock to see that it was five in the evening. I felt discombobulated as I looked around the room, realizing that Jake was holding me against his sleep form, his warmth enveloping me. I slowly rolled on to my side so that I was facing him. He was quite adorable when he slept, like a small child. He looked at peace, without a worry in the world. I couldn't help but place my right hand on his smooth, warm cheek. In response he tightened his arms around me, pulling me so close to his body that out lips were touching. I gasped. Was he awake? No, no he wasn't. His heart was still beating at a slow and steady pace, the way a sleeping person's heart should sound. I sank into his chest, loving the feel of his rumbling chest against my body. Though I didn't sleep often, I was able to sleep in Jake's arms or mom's when she was alive.

I smiled a little, remembering the way it used to feel, being held by my mother, and I fell asleep again, resting my head right underneath his neck.

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6: Renesmee's POV:**

* * *

EH! EH! EH! EH! EH! My alarm clock sounded, waking me up. I turned and slammed my hand down onto the snooze button, nearly smashing the entire item all together. I was irritated, why must school start today for us? Jacob was still holding me, not hearing the sound of the alarm clock until I was moving to get out of his arms. "Whoa, why are you leaving me?" He asked, sleepily being playful.

"Well... sadly I start school today... now if you don't mind, could you leave my room long enough for me to change into clothes for the day? Then you can come right back in." I suggested, smiling at him. Jacob smirked and stretched, his glorious muscles screaming at me to touch them, so as he stretched, I cat walked towards him and straddled his hips, leaned down and hugged his body to mine. I took the extra moment to kiss his glorious chest before looking up at him. "I love you." I said, moving forwards and placing my lips on his. In responce he moved his hands so that they rested on my hips, holding me to him. I would have gotten lost into the kiss if I hadn't known school was today, so I slowed the kiss and pulled away. "Okay, I really do need to get ready, I'll see you after school?" He nodded.

"Yes, I'll come back tonight, and I rest with you like this everyday, just so I can see you off to school." I smiled and gave him another kiss this time on his cheek before I climbed off of his lap. He sat up and winked at me before he made his way to my door, and out of my house. As soon as I was sure that he had left I had walked down to the brother's room, making sure that they were at least ready to go to school. Walking to the door, I knocked and I was answered by some handsomely dressed vampire brothers.

"Nice job, I bet the girls at school will be fawning all over you." I joked, nudging them.

"Yeah, sure." Laughing they shut the door and I walked back up to my room, looking for a good outfit to wear. As I looked in my wardrobe I could a pair of waist-high, black, skinny jeans, a white racerback tanktop, a red and black button-up flannel, and a pair of wedge, black converse. With this outfit I wore a ring that had been given to me by my mother before she died. It was supposedly her grandmother's ring, an important heirloom. I also found the own charm bracelet Jacob had made me years ago. The last piece of jewelry I put on was a velvet choker that held a crystal heart pendant. For makeup I just put on some natural gold eye shadow, some winged black eyeliner, and some dusty rose pink lipstick. I didn't put any blush on my face seeing as my face already held a natural blush. I grabbed my backpack and made my way downstairs, meeting up with my brothers.

"Whoa, sis, you might want to be careful, you might make Jacob jealous. I bet all the boys at school will be fawning over you." They said, chuckled. I rolled my eyes laughing as I began putting on my Black, leather, biker jacket.

"You guys ready to go?" With a nod we all took off out of the house, after locking the door. To ensure that nobody saw us we ran to school in the woods. When we got there I felt an immediate emotion of panic. This school had so many people in the parking lot, I wasn't usually afraid of large crowds... if mom made it through okay, then so will I. My brother's and I looked at each other and nodded before walking into the parking lot towards the school office. Of course, because of my mind reading and reverse mind reading I was able to hear the students thoughts.

_OH MY GOSH! Those two guys are so hot! I wonder of one of them would go out with me?_

_That girl looks like she's be great in bed._

_I wonder if I could convince that girl to go on a date with me?_

I rolled my eyes, which had been noticed by my brothers. When they asked what was wrong all I could say was "perverted teenage minds." Nothing else really needed to be said. As we made our way into the office, there sat a woman by the name of Mrs. Thomas. Looks like the Ms. Cope from mom's yearbook had retired, no doubt my charmed nature would work on her as well.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked, looking down at the newspaper.

"Hello Ma'am. I'm Renesmee Swan, Our guardian is Chief Swan, we are here for our schedules." I said, speaking in my most polite voice. The mom's eyes widened and she looked up at us, sadness covering her expression, but she attempted to quickly cover her sadness with a smile.

"Hello. Everyone's really excited to meet you three here. I'm sorry about your loss, but I hope today will be a great day for the three of you. Here are your schedules. I need to have the purple slips signed by each of your teachers and returned to me before you leave school today. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to come see me." I smiled as each of us received our schedules.

"Thank you ma'am, have a great day." I looked at my brother's as their expression became depressed and I gave them a reassuring pat on the back. No doubt we would go home later and cry about our mother like we did nearly every night, I didn't know if it was exactly a healthy way of coping, but it was the only way we knew how. I read my schedule, seeing that I had Art first block, History second block, Biology third, Lunch, and then I had gym for my last class. The entire schedule would change and give me my other needed classes next semester like Math and English. I looked at my brothers and we all found that we all had different first block classes. Only my two brothers had the same class, which just happened to be gym. I reminded them to blend in, I didn't know why, but after our mother had passed away, my brother tended to cling to me more often because I was the oldest. "Well, good luck in your classes! I'll see you two at lunch." I promised, all of us gave each other a fist bump and we went out own directions. The art class wasn't too hard to find seeing as I had a perfect sense of smell and let me just say, the scent of paint was really really strong, more so than people thought.

When I walked in the teacher had welcomed me with one of the most pleasant smiles and asked that I introduce myself to the class. "Hello, I'm Renesmee Swan. I'm glad to be attending this school and I hope to make some good friends." Not only had she made me do that, but she also asked me if I could paint something in front of the class. She had apparently done this with each student to see where their skills were when it came to painting. I stood in front of the canvas, thinking about what it was that I had wanted to paint. Then I immediately knew exactly what to paint.

I grabbed greens, blues, purples, reds, peaches, blacks, teals, and many more colors. When I had finished, the teacher looked at me shocked, praising me like I was an expert. What I had painted was a mermaid who laid upon a rock underneath the water, looking up towards the sky with the shine from the sun breaking through the water, casting a heavenly light over her. Even most of the students were impressed. Was I really that good? I guess so.

The rest of the day had gone this way, where I was to introduce myself to my classes and most of the time, I just repeated what I had said in my first class. To be honest, I just wanted the first day to be over, I wanted to go home and I wanted to snuggle with Jacob, but first, I had to get through this day, shouldn't be too hard though, right? As lunch came around I became excited to leave my partnerless table. It seemed that my partner was off camping with his family and wouldn't be back until next week. "... With that being said, I want this packet completed by tonight and on my desk when you come in tomorrow morning, have a great rest of your day." Mr Williams said as the lunch bell rang. I wish haste had him sign my purple slip and quickly left the room to go meet up with my brothers. Once I saw them they waved their hands frantically, all of us fist bumping when I finally reached them.

"Hey sorry, My teacher was signing my slip."

"Oh no, it's okay, ready to get some food?"

"Oh yeah!" We all said together, walking towards the grill line where they had chicken patties, that was some delicious stuff, for human food. Once we were at a table, that luckily was empty we sat there, speaking at low tones, so only we could hear.

"How did you two's classes go so far?" They smiled.

"It went pretty great. Everyone was pretty nice, actually it seems like things at this school are way to nice, if you know what I mean." I nodded.

"Oh yeah, they are way to nice... but I'll tell you something, these people here, their thoughts are so school appropriate. The girls here are literally thinking up Lemons in their head of you two... and to be honest it's quite disturbing for me to hear it... not that I'm getting a break from that either." I sighed, rubbing my temples, trying to relieve the pressure.

"Well, sis, if it helps, we won't entice any of them." I laughed, and smiled.

"Thanks for that much... it's bad enough I have to read their ideas, I wouldn't want to see anything, ever!" I said, horrified by the very idea. We couldn't help but to laugh, unfortunately bringing unwanted attention to ourselves. That was basically our first day in a nutshell and it wasn't long before we were finally heading home. I was bored, not having Jake there with me, but I could wait. To take some of the boredom away I sat down and did my homework. It wasn't difficult, but it wasn't easy either. What the hell is four squared times the square root of thirty-eight? Screw it! I threw my pencil down and decided on making dinner instead. My only difficulty was math and believe me, I often wished math wouldn't be so difficult.

Once in the kitchen I decided on making spaghetti for Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue. My brothers and I weren't hungry seeing as we had eaten lunch today and drank animal blood yesterday. After making dinner my brothers and I settled on cleaning the house for our grandfather and by the time we were done, there wasn't a speck of bacteria left. Which by the way left Charlie stunned when he came inside later. What made me happy was to see Jacob coming in right after Charlie. I couldn't sustain myself, instead of standing there waiting for a hug, I went and charged him, pulling him into my arms. "Hi Jacob! You hungry?" He smiled and shook his head.

"No thanks babe. I ate with my dad down at the rez earlier. Are you going to eat?" He asked.

"Nope, I am so full from eating human food at school that if I eat anymore I may hurl it later." Jake's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No more human food for you then!" He promised, kissing my cheek.

"But I could use some help on my math homework, you good at math?" With a smile he nodded and followed me up to my room. Being a kind, young lady, I opened the door for Jacob, locking the door behind me. To be completely honest, math wasn't my objective. Jacob turned around, looking confused when I hadn't moved towards my work desk. Instead I cat walked towards him, placing my hands on his chest, pushing him onto the bed. I wasn't going to go against what my mother had said, but I did want some alone time with him. Once he was all the way on the bed I crawled up, straddling his hips.

"You weren't wanting help with your homework." He said, smirking at me, lovingly placing his hands on the upper parts of my hips. I shook my head about the homework, basically telling him that he was right. Just like this morning, I leaned down, resting myself on top of him, feeling comfortable as I moved upwards, placing both of my hands on each side of his head. I leaned down towards his neck first, slightly swiping my nose across his skin, breathing in his glorious scent. I pulled back and looked him in the face, smiling.

"I wish I was eighteen, because if so we would have been each other's firsts already." His eyes widened and he took in a large breath, calming himself. I laughed and leaned down, pressing my lips to his. I wanted the lead this time. I moved my lips against his passionately and roughly, but was still loving as I kissed him. It took him a minute before he reciprocated, but I was happier than ever once he mouth was so marth against mine and I could feel the passion between us growing, so much in fact that I was at the point of combustion, but I check myself in check. I moved my right hand into his hair, rubbing his scalp while I used my left hand to explore this chest with all of this amazing features.

Yes, I was liking the way he reciprocated. In response to my hand exploring, Jacob turned us over, pressing my body into my bed. His heavy breathing were the one thing that brought me back to reality, oddly. I stopped, touching my forehead to his, calming my body slowly. "That was great..." I breathed. "Not too much longer... and one day, we can finish this properly." He smiled and chuckled, looking at me in the eyes.

"You're going to have to help me, you're quite the tease." I laughed and gave him one more kiss before he rolled onto his back next to me on the bed. "So, did you really need help with your homework?" I shook my head.

"Nope, I'm going to ask for help at school on something, I just really wanted an excuse to be alone with you." It wasn't long afterwards that I had began falling asleep. But to keep me awake, we held a conversation about our future together. We both knew we loved each other so that settled some things for us and our future. Oddly enough we were talking about things we wanted like we were a married couple. It was funny actually.

The rest of the week had gone quite smoothly. School wasn't as annoying as the first day because people weren't staring at me and my brothers like normal seeing as we weren't exactly new anymore. I was excited for the next week to approach because I would then be able to meet my biology partner, and my apparent partner in gym who is brothers with my biology partner. I smile to myself most day, especially when I look at my mother's urn, asking her to bless me each day before I go to school. I never figured out why, but somewhere in my heart, I knew this coming week was going to be full of surprises.

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7: Renesmee's POV**

* * *

Today was supposedly the day that my partners in Gym and Biology were returning from their trip. I had no clue why, but I was extremely excited to be meeting them, who knows maybe we would become friends? Today I not only found that I was very excited, but that I was overloaded with a large amount of energy. It was so weird, because I had never felt like this on a regular basis. Today I dressed in a dress. One that mom had given me a long time ago, saying it was something my aunt Alice had given her. It was a Aventura Somersett shirt dress that was denim grey. It looked nice on me, blue tended to really bring out my features, just like it had brought out mom's. Along with that I wore my regular wedge converse and the same necklace, ring, and bracelet everyday.

I decided that I would let my hair down all the way today, not really caring about making it look shorter. After letting my ringlets fall I smiled, happy that they looked so beautiful, like long perfect beach waves. For my makeup today I just did some silver eyeshadow with black winged eyeliner and I did some nude pink lipstick. I was happy with the way I looked, more happy than anyone would have thought.

It was now, after grabbing my bag, that I had descended the stairs, meeting my brothers at the entry way before we left, running through the forest to get to school. Once there, I felt a presence, not a dangerous one but just one that spoke vampires. We looked at each other before we shrugged, making sure to keep an eye out. Like usual every day when we first walked into school, my siblings and I would bump fists and then go to out separate classes. Art had been rather easy, we were just learning how to draw human facial features. After practicing, our teacher had instructed us to draw someone we held dear and to tell a story about them afterwards, there was no one other than my mom that I would want to give that glory.

I began sketching her face, smiling at each delicate pencil stroke. First I started off with the shape of her head, then her hair, her eyes, her nose, her mouth, her ears, her eyebrows, her neck, and her cheekbones. This was making me want to cry, but I held it in, taking a deep breath every once and a while to keep myself calm. Once we were all finished, we were all called up individually. Seeing as my last name began with an S. I was one of the last people to be called up.

Most of the people who went up drew pictures of their partners, or someone along the lines of that, but when I was called up, I smiled. "Who did you draw Renesmee?"

"For this project I drew my mother. Her name was Isabella Swan. She passed away from aggressive cancer not too long ago, and I felt that she was the only person I could really give this honorable project to." Everyone looked at the drawing in my hand and up at me, smiling. In their thoughts they had spoken that they were so shocked that I was holding myself together so well. My next class was a breeze, hardly considered worthy of my attention for the day. I knew they may have sounded harsh, but I just wasn't really in the mood to be learning about x and y intercepts. I wanted to learn or find out what it was that was making me so excited.

Once this class was over I made my way towards the biology room, a smile on my face. My partner hadn't arrived yet, so I just took my place, grabbing my biology book, studying the science of osmosis. I was so lost in the book that I hadn't noticed my partner taking the seat next to me. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, nice to meet you, partner." My eyes widened and I looked at him immediately. I gasped, too loud. He looked at me amused and I just looked back down at my paper. 'Could he be? Could he be _the _Edward Cullen? My _father?!'_

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**OMG! Cliffy! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I know it's short, but I just couldn't help but to leave it here. Please, I would like to see some reviews on this story, so I can at least know if I have any fans of this story! Anyways, I'll be updating shortly tonight and than it's off to bed with me, nighty night lovelies. ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8: Renesmee's POV**

* * *

Once this class was over I made my way towards the biology room, a smile on my face. My partner hadn't arrived yet, so I just took my place, grabbing my biology book, studying the science of osmosis. I was so lost in the book that I hadn't noticed my partner taking the seat next to me. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, nice to meet you, parter." The man's velvet, yet depressed voice said. My eyes widened and I looked at him immediately. I gasped, too loud. He couldn't be! But he looked just like the man in the pictures I have in my photos albums! He looked at me amused and I just looked back down at my paper. 'Could he be? Could he be _the _Edward Cullen? My _father?!'_

I didn't know what to do, I was moving around frantically in my seat trying to think... he was my biology partner! I heard him chuckle and he extended his hand to me, "Got a name?" I smiled. I shook his hand, looking him in the eyes. Once he saw my purely golden eyes, he gasped and smiled.

"My name's Renesmee." He let out one quick breath and blinked for a moment.

"Hello fellow vegetarian." He said, with a welcoming smile. Just at that moment our teacher walked in, we all looked to the front of the room. I was still freaking out. Good thing I hadn't been thinking about showing him anything or else it would have been bad. As I tried to concentrate, I would look to the side. I thanked the gods that my father couldn't read my mind or my brother's minds... it wasn't a defense or anything, but it was just something that was in our genes. Apparently he couldn't really read grandpa Charlie's mind to well either, that's what my mother had always told me anyways.

He looked so young, but the thing that destroyed that by a minute amount was his look of apparent depression. Was this depression because he missed mom? I grabbed a piece of loose-leaf.

_Hello, Could I, including you and your family meet up by your car? I have important things to discuss with you and your family._

I passed the note to him quickly, and wish some haste he looked down at the paper. Grabbing his pencil, he wrote back, passing it back to me, and holy cow was his writing elegant.

_Sure. We are the last two cars on the east lot. A gray volvo and a red BMW. _

I smiled and nodded. I sat here, watching the teacher, anxiously tapping my foot on the floor. I could hear his very quiet chuckles, which only made me blush. This caused him to look at me, like he was shocked that I had just blushed. I decided now would be a good time to read his mind. 'What the hell? She definitely appears to be a vegetarian vampire... but how is she able to blush, and why does she have a heartbeat, not only that, but why is she so warm? And why CAN'T I READ HER MIND!' I just laughed inside my own mind, staring straight ahead now.

I did my best to get through this class, not because I wanted to leave my father's side, but because I needed to inform my brothers of what was going on. Once the bell rang I looked at my father... "I'll see you shortly" I said in my low vampire voice. I rushed to lunch, nearly breaking the speed limit for humans. "MASEN! DARIEN!" I yelled once I saw them... sadly for me, because of my clumsy nature, I couldn't stop and basically playing bowling with my brothers, I was the ball, they were the pins and before you knew it, all three of us were on the ground, being laughed at by the bystanders. "I'm so sorry!" I said to my brothers, helping them up.

"No, No, it was an accident, so what do you need to tell us?" I leaned in close.

"Just head straight home after our last class, I'll meet you at home and explain then." I said. They looked as if they were concerned, but their worried expressions disappeared after I gave them my reassuring smile. They just nodded and we headed for our table, not grabbing anything to eat. Luckily my brothers only paid attention to our very very quiet conversations, never noticing who sat only four tables away. When the lunch bell rang we were quick to get out of the room and head towards our next class, mind just happened to be gym class.

As I walked into the locker room, I got a couple of snickers for todays accident in the hallway, but I just ignored them. Today we had found out that we would be playing basketball, and honestly, that was one of my favorite games. When I exited I bumped into none other than Emmet Cullen, my uncle. The one mom had said was the funny, childish one of them all, I was excited to get to know him, for now I just acted like another student, peer, vegetarian vampire. "Oh, sorry about that." I said, smiling at him.

"Oh no problem! What do you sat to a little one on one, fellow vegetarian?" I smiled, giving him my most evil smirk.

"Game on." We did our vampire playful growls at such a low tone that no one heard us, but it was funny to hear all of the other classmates and the gym teacher gasp when they realized that Emmet and I were about to face off. Emmet threw the ball to me, allowing me the first turn, big mistake. I smiled and ran fast and smooth, using only the appropriate speed for being around humans. I was going a bunch of techniques that had Emmet confused on which direction I was going to go, so one I had him confused, I made the run and make the basket. It was so much fun, I had beat him eighteen to twelve. All of our peers were shocked. I smiled and patted his shoulder. "That was a great game, let's play again sometime?" He smiled and grabbed me up into a bear hug.

"That was the best game I've played in years, and to think that a girl beat me? Dude, we are gonna be awesome friends! I guarantee it." I smiled, yep this was the Emmet that my mother had spoken of so many times before. I laughed once he put me down on the floor. It was now that we had realized that the bell had already rang and it was time for us to change and go back home. I was quick to change and leave, making my way towards the Edward... Should I call him Edward? Or father? Or Dad? Oh, I'd figure it out once they knew what was going on.

"Hello Renesmee. These are my siblings A-"

"Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, and you are clearly Edward." They all looked at me, shocked and confused.

"How do you know that?!" Aunt Rosalie demanded. I smiled and shrugged.

"I don't think this is the place for explanations... How about my two brothers and I meet up with you... are you place?" They looked at me wide-eyed but nodded. "Please, make sure Carlisle and Esme are there as well, this is pretty important." With that I sped off towards my home, seeing as the area was clear.

Once I was home, my brothers ambushed me at the front door. "Now what's going on!" Masen asked.

"I have met our other family." They both gasped, looking at me in shock. "Dad is magically my biology partner. And Uncle Emmet is in my gym class." They smirked. "We need to grab everything and take it all there. The photos, photo albums, our hidden baby books, videos, and... mom's extra urn." Without hesitation my brothers nodded and we put everything in a bag, except for the urn, we put it in a well protected box that would stop it from being damaged as we ran there. I could only hope that they would accept us.

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9: Renesmee's POV**

* * *

With haste, we ran as fast as we could while making sure that everything was getting damaged in the process of our fast running. I read my brother's minds the entire time we ran. Though our minds were protected from others, I was the only one able to read theirs. _We are finally going to get to meet our father! I hope that he'll be happy to see us. _I smiled and nodded, I had a feeling he would be. I mean of course he and the rest of the family would be shocked at first, but then... things would turn out okay, I was sure of it.

We used the Cullen's scents to guide us as we ran, and once we found the trail, it wasn't hard to lose it. The scents appeared to be mixtures of Roses, Tulips, Chocolate, Sun Mist, Fresh coffee grounds, peony, cotton, and oddly enough hand sanitizer. That must be Carlisle, he was the doctor after all. Once we got to the driveway of their home, we stopped and slowed to a walking speed. Once we saw the house, our mouths literally dropped, drooling over how amazing this house was. There were so many windows and they were so large, it was like a modern day palace. As we got closer, we found Edward, our father standing on the porch. I informed my brothers through very very very quiet speech to wait to do anything that a family would do until we had informed them of everything, they agreed that it was a good idea.

"Hello Edward." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back,

"Hello Renesmee, please, come on inside, everyone is waiting in the living room." We nodded, graciously thanking him for letting us inside. It was even more beautiful inside than it had been on the outside. It was so modern, yet there were thousands of old renaissance, medieval, and old england style relics in the house. When I looked at each of the pieces in this house, it was a flashback in time. Once we were in the living room, we set out stuff down on the floor when the man who was obviously our grandfather Carlisle came to us, studying us. I smiled.

"Hello Carlisle, we just wanted to start off by saying that we come in peace!" I said, smiling. Carlisle chuckled and smiled.

"Well, that surely does settle my suspicions of your three. So, Edward tells me that you are siblings correct? Through a vampire or naturally born as blood siblings?"

"We are natural born blood siblings. We were born as half human and half vampire triplets." Gasps tore through the room. Carlisle's eyes just lightened up instead, like a child on christmas day.

"I have never heard of such a thing..."

"Also, we have an alliance with the Quileute tribe wolves... so they know we are here, and trust us on their land, just to give you a heads up." Their eyes widened again.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are your names?"

"I'm Renesmee Swan and these two are Masen and Darien Swan." Our family all looked at each other frantically before our grandmother Esme spoke.

"Wait... you say Swan?" I nodded. "You three wouldn't be related to Isabella Swan by any chance, would you?"

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 10: Renesmee's POV**

* * *

"If you don't mind me asking, what are your names?"

"I'm Renesmee Swan and these two are Masen and Darien Swan." Our family all looked at each other frantically before our grandmother Esme spoke.

"Wait... you say Swan?" I nodded. "You three wouldn't be related to Isabella Swan by any chance, would you?" My brother's and I sighed, looking at each other, we looked back at our family.

"Yes, we are very closely related to her, she was out mother." Gasps, they seemed to be popular today. The family looked at each other again and our father looked at us, pain and excitement in his eyes, excitement in hoping that our mother was alive and here. Sadness swept through my brothers and I.

"Where is she? Is she in Forks?" We sighed.

"No... she... well... She died." Our father's eyes widened, he would come to tears if it was possible. "She suffered severely aggressive cancer for six years... and it took her life less than a month ago." Our father dropped to his knees, where he would hear his silent sobs. "But... I'm glad we've found you... because... you are our biological father." In that moment, his sobs stopped and he looked up at us, shock in his expression, as well as the others.

"Can you prove that?" Rosalie asked. We nodded and grabbed our bags, but first pointed out our physical evidence first.

"As you can see, I share dad's hair, though I'm not sure where the ringlets came from and my mother's chocolate brown eyes while my brother's share his emerald green eyes and mom's hair. , which we know he had when he was still human... mom told us many things about our father. Not to mention the fact that mom was a human and dad is obviously a vampire." I stopped there and reached into our bag, pulling out our photo albums first, starting with our baby book. Mom and grandpa had decided it would be a great idea to combine our baby book into one, which, in all honesty, it was. I flipped to the first page, where it showed us three in an ultrasound. "Mom was four months pregnant at this time." I said, flipping to the next picture where it said "four months pregnant" It showed mom holding her baby bump with a huge smile on her face. I looked up to see the family, including dad, smiling at Bella's picture. As I flipped it showed each month of an ultrasound and her pregnant belly, which made everyone seem happy. Then the pictures came for when she went into labor and was taken to a family friend of the Quileute tribe, supernatural doctor. There we were born and there was a picture of mom holding us three, as she was falling asleep. Edward looked like he was going to tear up in both happiness and sadness. "Now, this isn't the only proof that I have." I said, putting the book down. Over the years I have improved my power to show people things. Now I could send out a shield, showing everyone in the room my hard evidence.

I was showing them everything from me being inside of her, being able to hear absolutely everything. Even then dad said he was leaving her, saying that it was the best way to keep her safe. After showing them that, they insisted that no more evidence was needed, but when they saw the home videos, they insisted to see them all.

The first one was when grandpa had found out mom was going into labor. The video was long was paused when mom was actually delivering us, playing again right after we had been born, grandpa Charlie had been the one filming. This was when Grandpa was just dating Sue and Leah and Seth lived in the house with everyone.

_The video clicked on and grandpa was speaking. "So, Bella, I'm taping this, and really... I know you'll probably hate this damn camera, but oh well. So, looks like you're going into labor! Say Hi and Wave to the camera!" Grandpa cheered. Mom turned with a smile, waving to the camera. _

_"Hi!" _Dad watched, smiling as he watched mom holding her stomach as she sat on the edge of the bed, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. When the video was in the middle of the labor, mom had began to... well turn evil in a way.

_"You excited?" Mom glared, growling at him as she sat on her knees, leaning over and resting her head on a huge stack of pillows, groaning into them._

_"You see awful cheery about it..." Grandpa pouted. _

_"Oh come on, you can't honestly tell me you aren't excited?" Jake said, Mom laughed her bell laugh, _making dad laugh as well as he watched in awe.

_"Well... Mmmmmmmmm" She groaned in pain clutching her stomach. Auntie Leah came to her aid and was rubbing her back some. "Yes... I'm excited... but I'm telling you something, they better behave... After this torture... it's going to be hell!" _

_"So, honey, how do you feel right now?" Mom glared again, rocking back and forth as she held onto the bed frame at the friend's delivering room. _

_"Like shit... how about you?" Grandpa laughed, the camera shaking. _

_"Bells! Come on, cheer up, I mean... is it really that painful?" Jacob asked, gently._

_"Want me to show you?" She said, her voice evil and menacing. _We all laughed as we watched mom slowly getting more pissed off. Dad had said it was odd, he had seen her angry, but never to this extent. Around fifteen minutes later after sitting here her a half hour, grandpa had paused and continued filming at random parts, it was time for mom to deliver us.

_"So Bella! You're about to be a mom! You excited now?" Mom smiled, her bright smile and nodded. You could tell there was a sheen of sweat on her face. _

_"I'll be more excited when they're finally here, and not in my stomach." She playfully growled, clutching her stomach._ That's where the movie paused again until after we were born. Except the video started off with Seth in the living room of the house.

_"So... Bella has just gotten out of labor... Charlie is in the room with her. Luckily and oddly she didn't have to have a c-section. I thought it was normal to have c-sections with triplets, but nothing about this situation is normal anyway. We're about to go in and meet the munchkins... but not until the doctor says it's okay... well... until she says it's okay, I'll talk. I'll admit, even though I'm not the one who had triplets... it was difficult hearing the pain, but to be honest, I'm sure the kids have turned out so cute!" Uncle Seth was then called into the room, where he now focused the camera on mom. "Oh hi Bella!" He cheered quietly. We weren't in mom's arms yet, but would be shortly. "So, not in too much pain anymore?" He asked. Mom smiled and shook her head no as Leah used a cold washcloth to wipe away the sweat from mom's forehead. Right after, we were brought over and placed in mom's arms. Mom's smile was so bright and kind. _

_"Hello babies..." She started crying. "I can't believe it..." _The video continued. As it did I watched the family and smiled at all of them when I would see them smiling. When the video ended, we continued watching all of the ones in the box. They consisted of our birthdays, halloween, christmas, first day of school... the videos went all the way until mom's funeral. Needless to say... the event at the funeral with the radio had shocked them as well. They even asked us about it and we nodded, saying it had to have been mom. After we finished all of those videos, we found a long lost video, one that said **For Edward and Dear Loved Ones.** It was mom's handwriting. Dad didn't hesitate and put the DVD into the DVD player after he had recovered from seeing mom's funeral. When the video started, it showed mom, less than a couple weeks before she passed away. She was so frail, it was heartbreaking to see it again. Her voice was so hoarse and quiet.

_"Hello Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle... and I am sure my babies are there... I made this video... my children have no knowledge of it until now. If you are watching this, then it means that I have not survived this disease and my children have found their family. I wish I could be there to explain all of this myself... but obviously I cannot, so I figured this would be the best way. First off... I just wanted to say that I am happy that they have found you. For so many years I was unable to give them what they needed, and that was their father. Now, don't blame that on yourself Edward, I know you and that's not what I want you to do. Renesmee, Masen, and Darien are our triplet hybrid children. I conceived them... rather had knowledge of them after you had left. Edward... if I ever ask you to do anything for me, it will be to do this, to please not end your life because... because I don't exist. I need you to be there for our children... to finish the job that I was unable to finish. Alice, Rosalie, Esme, I want you to please, show Renesmee it's okay to not have to be the big kid all the time, encourage her to have fun, to be herself... unfortunately I counted on her way too much and she has never had the chance to have that fun because of me, so please, tell her it's okay to be silly and to play. Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle, I want to ask that you teach them things that only uncles and Grandfather's can... and Edward... Please, be there for them, give them the love that they have wished to have for so long. Teach them all the wisdom you can, be the over-protective father, but also someone that Renesmee can come and talk to about things, same with our sons... Renesmee, Masen, Darien... I'm really sorry that I going to be leaving you soon... It's horrible, to know that I can't fight this, to know that I can't live long enough to see you grow into adults, to see you marry, to see all of your steps through life. I understand if you are angry with my at first, I would be as well... but the only thing I can really tell you... is to never give up, strive for your dreams. I love you all... and I'll miss you severely. Just know that I'm with you always, I'll never leave your sides, you never know, I could be there with you right now." _Mom laughed weakly through tears. _"I love you, We'll see each other soon, I promise... so, farewell... it was a great life, and it be honest, I couldn't have asked for a better one than this." _The video ended and my brothers and I were brought to tears instantly. She made this and we never knew! But I'm glad we had seen it now. I looked around the room and in all honesty, I could feel her right there with us.

"We love you too." I sobbed, my brothers turned around, hugging me close to them... and from behind we felt someone hugging us and the person just happened to be our father. He looked at us with sadness.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there... If I could reverse time, I would have shown up and changed her..." He said, sobbing dryly. My brother's and I shook our heads, hugging him close.

"No, you don't have to be sorry, you didn't know. It doesn't change a thing. We still love you dad." I heard his breath hitch, and it was like in that moment, our embrace became warmer. After all of the tears, I reached into my bag again, grabbing mom's urn. "Mom... Mom asked us to give this to you. She said... that she wanted you to have her, even if it was in spirit." Dad smiled sadly and took the urn, kissing the lid.

"I love you Bella... I know the perfect place to spread some of her ashes..." Mom had told us of their meadow and dad was right, there would be no better place than their very own, personal heaven on earth.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Okay... I'm becoming a little discouraged here. I don't want to sound desperate, but I need more reviews for this story to continue. Please I would like at least two or three reviews before I post the next chapter. Now, I must head off to bed, for it is late. Good Night all ;-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 11: Renesmee's POV**

* * *

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there... If I could reverse time, I would have shown up and changed her..." He said, sobbing dryly. My brother's and I shook our heads, hugging him close.

"No, you don't have to be sorry, you didn't know. It doesn't change a thing. We still love you dad." I heard his breath hitch, and it was like in that moment, our embrace became warmer. After all of the tears, I reached into my bag again, grabbing mom's urn. "Mom... Mom asked us to give this to you. She said... that she wanted you to have her, even if it was in spirit." Dad smiled sadly and took the urn, kissing the lid.

"I love you Bella... I know the perfect place to spread some of her ashes..." Mom had told us of their meadow and dad was right, there would be no better place than their very own, personal heaven on earth. Dad ran to his room quickly. I wasn't there with him, but I could hear everything, which could give me a pretty big picture. He placed mom's urn in the center of his large bookshelf, where there was a window that was used as the backwall for the bookshelf. Because of this it let the in the sun in, letting the sparkles on the glass shine. "There you go my love, now you are able to shine. Tomorrow... I'm going to take you and our children to our meadow. I won't spread all of you in the meadow, just some so you can go there when you please." He said. I smiled, as well as everyone else. When he came down the stairs, he looked at us and ran to us, pulling us into his arms, gently swinging us in a loving circle. "I'm glad, to have this chance... to know that I have pieces of Bella and I with me. I'm happy to have met you. I'm grateful to your mother for having you, I couldn't be happier about the thought and knowledge that I have had children, with the one woman I will ever love... ever." We smiled, tearing up as we hugged him.

"So are we daddy. This is the best day of our lives." All three of us said at the same time. His breath hitched in his throat, making it sound like a lump had swelled in his throat from the overload of warmth in his vampire heart. When he let us go, we all sat down, talking about a bunch of things

"So... what are your hobbies? Anything you three like to do in particular?" Esme asked.

"Well, I like to play video games, play football, soccer, and basketball." Masen said, winking at Uncle Emmet, in his mind he was thinking about facing Emmet on an unlimited lives round. I laughed, seeing how that would go already.

"Well, Just like my brother I like to play video games, but I also enjoy writing song lyrics." He was like dad. Everyone turned to look at me, seeing as it was my turn.

"Hmm... I like to play video games, draw, paint, write; stories and Lyrics; sing, and play the piano... I never had one, but I would always play it in the local instrument store." Dad's eyes brightened up as he gestured a hand towards me, leading me towards a beautiful, black grand piano in the corner of the room. I was shocked that I hadn't seen it earlier. I smiled and ran my hand slowly over the keys. I looked at my father and he offered the piano bench to me. Was this his piano? Dad must have seen the question in my eyes because he smiled.

"This is my piano, one of my pride and joy's when it comes to music... please, would you play something for us?" I blushed and shrugged.

"I don't know... I'm not that good."

"Oh that's a bunch of potluck sis! You play amazingly." I looked at them, sighed and shrugged again, sitting at the piano. Once again I ran my fingers over the keys, closing my eyes when I touched the right first key. With a large breath I began to play Mozart's Piano Sonata 11 in A Major, called "Andante Grazioso." **(Such a beautiful song! It so graceful, if you like pianos, I recommend you give it a listen) **Once I began playing, all sound and life around my vanished. I was in my own little world. This song in particular was nearly fourteen minutes long. My fingers stroked the keys softly like they were velvet. This song demanded patience and gentle passion, and I gave it all of my might to be what the grand queen of pianos asked of me.

As the end neared, the music became more demanding, asking for a quicker and more playful finish. I ended, taking in a deep breath, with a smile on my face. Afterwards I couldn't help myself and I slowly transitioned into Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, Piano Sonata No. 14. And then into Debussy's Clair de Lune. As I played, I imagined mom, watching and listening to me play as she looked around at other instruments, smiling at me and giving me a huge thumbs up as I played.

I smiled, humming to myself the smooth parts of the song. Smiling but feeling sorrow when I had to open my eyes again. When I did, I saw nothing my smiles on everyone's faces. Dad's face showed the most fascination. "Yep! That's Eddie's kid alright!" Emmet said, a chuckle behind the comment. Dad smiled and walked over, sitting next to me. He began playing... and immediately I knew what this was... it was the lullaby he had written for mom. The only reason I knew this was because mom hummed it to my brothers and I when we couldn't sleep and it did just the trick.

I started tearing up and sniffled once before playing along with him. When we finished, I had cried slowly and periodically throughout the song. Dad turned to me as my brothers came to my side. Dad looked saddened that I had cried, but was confused on why I was crying. "We know that song dad. It's a lullaby you wrote for mom... she hummed it to us when we were little, when we couldn't sleep." Darien said. Dad nodded, pulling me to him.

"I'm sorry honey... I didn't mean to make you cry..." I shook my head.

"No, I'm happy you played it with me... it was so beautiful." I said, wiping my eyes. I smiled and looked back up at him. "Now... why don't we finish our wonderful family conversation?" I suggested and dad nodded, extending a hand to help me off of the bench. When we moved back onto the couch, we were given a moment, and questions were asked again.

"So... When we first met... you said that someone had printed on one of you... what is imprinting exactly?" Grandma Esme asked. I smiled.

"Well... it's something only a member of the Quileute Tribe can have happen to them... When they imprint on someone, it's like fate telling them that they met the person they were destined to be with." I said. Grandpa Carlisle nodded, looking curious.

"Well... which one of you was imprinted on?" My brothers and I looked at each other and in a shy manner, I rose my hand. My father's eyes widened and Alice just smirked. I read dad's mind and it was the exact thoughts that I was sure any protective father would have. _He better treat my little girl right! _"Who from the tribe imprinted on you?" I smirked.

"Well... Dad, you're not going to like this... but... Jacob Black." Gasps ran through the room and dad's face became an agitated and amused scowl. It was then that My Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper couldn't stop themselves from cracking up. I smiled and laughed as well. "He imprinted on me roughly three or four years ago... it was when he had come down to visit mom and us. He made a promise to mom that nothing severe would ever happen until I was over the age of eighteen and okay with it happening..." I said, shyly. Alice smirked even wider.

"Oh the irony Eddie!" Emmet guffawed, holding his stomach as he laughed. To change the subject, Carlisle intervened with another question.

"So, what is it that you hunt?" I smiled.

"Look at our eyes grandpa, we're vegetarians, just like you." Carlisle smiled at hearing grandpa.

"Well, are you thirsty? I know that we are, would you like to come with us." My brothers and I smiled, immediately agreeing to come along. Luckily for us it was still around five o'clock so the sun was still bright and shining. Wish haste we all gathered up outside, running for it as soon as we had the chance. I was fast, but not as fast as my father. The forest here was so vast and thick and beautiful that I felt right at home. As I ran I caught the scent of a grizzly bear, not even a mile from here. I smiled and changed my course towards the bear. I heard my family stop for a moment before following my direction, confused on where I was going until they smelled the bear. As I closer their minds frenzied. _Is she going to stop and sneak up? Why isn't she slowing down?! _I just smirked and jumped over the brush, right in front of my target. I heard my family move to the trees watching. I might as well make this a fun show.

When the bear growled at me, I simply growled back, instigating him to move forwards. The bear came up on its hind legs and by a pretty sure guess it was six times my size, but I still teased it. Finally when the grizzly had had enough, it charged me and I just braced myself. Before I knew it the bears enormous paw had swung and launched me nearly twenty feet, causing me to break a couple trees and I just laughed as I got up. I heard my dad hiss in a protective way, and I could hear the tree branch begin to bend as he was about to come help me. My brothers stopped him.

"Don't worry about her dad. She does this all the time. She plays with her food. She lets them pound her into the earth, slash at her, throw her, anything that could kill a human, but not kill her. It's apparently really exciting and fun for her. It's quite the show this time." Masen said, almost like he was cheering me on. I could hear Darien's camera rolling, was he seriously doing the video for grandpa, I laughed, my voice sounding like a menacing hive of wasps.

"Is that the best you've got?" I demanded, my voice evil and menacing. I bared my teeth and growled again, running towards the bear. This is where I loved to confuse my meals. Right when he was about to charge again, I hopped up into the tree line, landing on his back. The bear did it's best, trying to crush me, slice me, rip me to shreds, but it found me to be invincible.

I laughed an evil laugh as the bear tried to escape, oh no way. I laughed, running towards it and knocked it down, breaking its neck fast and quick, so it wouldn't feel the pain of me taking all of it's blood. By now I was drenched in mud, bear blood, and covered entirely with blotches of moss. my clothes were ripped, but not in places that would be too embarrassing. "NOW THAT'S MY NIECE!" Uncle Emmet yelled, looking at my bloody appearance. I wasn't in the mode for conversation, next up I smelled mountain lion and the smell was so much more appetizing that anything I had smelled out here. I took off, the wind drying the blood to my lips, chin, and shirt. Once my family realized what I was going after next, only my father followed while the rest of the family continued.

"Now that's my girl." He said, pride in his voice. I smiled and didn't take the time to play, but I was still smashed into the soil This mountain lion was more pissed off than most, seeing as we has just entered a whole group of them. Dad smiled, thinking I had an amazing nose as he devoured some animals blood. The most shocking part to me was that he hadn't made a single drop of blood go to waste. After we downed at least two mountain lions each, we both knew we were full.

On the way back dad was talking with me. "So, Renesmee... would you like, to stay the night at our home. It would be nice to have you all stay tonight, to have a chance to really bond with you all." I smiled and nodded. It sounded like a great idea. After getting back I had called Grandpa Charlie to fill him in on everything and he was alright with it, insisting that dad came with his to come home, so he could talk with him personally. It was later that night, after had all hung out that sleep began to take its toll on me and I was in bed, sobbing. I was crying. I did this every night, letting out my emotions when I couldn't really do so around my brothers. As I was wiping my eyes with a corner of my blanket, my father walked in. "Honey? Are you alright?" I just sobbed even louder. Dad walked closer to me and climbed onto the bed, on top of the blankets, holding me to him. I had yearned for this, for so long I had yearned for this chance to be in his arms, to feel his love. Now that I was feeling it, I never wanted to let it go. "Would you like to talk about it? You can talk to me about anything, I'll listen."

"I just... I don't understand why someone like my mother, someone who had so much to live for, was forced against her will to stop surviving. She was my best friend, she was the person who were there for me, always and now that she's not here I don't know how to respond. Please, dad, why did they take away someone like her. She was a selfless woman, someone who would die just to save someone else, so why was she someone that had to suffer so horribly?" I cried violently in his chest.

"I don't know sweetheart. I'm so sorry you lost her, and I'm sorry I wasn't there when I should have been. I don't understand it either, but I promise you that I will never leave you, ever. I'm here and always will be here. I miss her as well and I feel like such a horrible man for not knowing that something wasn't okay. I'm so sorry sweetheart." He said, sad, but reserved. Was he trying to hold himself together in front of me? His answer to my venting had calmed me slightly and I was breathing at a more normal pace.

It wasn't until my father began to hum a lullaby for me, a graceful and beautiful lullaby, that I had fallen asleep into a long needed rest. Finally it was happening, I was in daddy's arms and I felt safe.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review, I would like at least one or two reviews before I post the next chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 12: Renesmee's POV**

* * *

It was later that night, after had all hung out that sleep began to take its toll on me and I was in bed, sobbing. I was crying. I did this every night, letting out my emotions when I couldn't really do so around my brothers. As I was wiping my eyes with a corner of my blanket, my father walked in. "Honey? Are you alright?" I just sobbed even louder. Dad walked closer to me and climbed onto the bed, on top of the blankets, holding me to him. I had yearned for this, for so long I had yearned for this chance to be in his arms, to feel his love. Now that I was feeling it, I never wanted to let it go. "Would you like to talk about it? You can talk to me about anything, I'll listen."

"I just... I don't understand why someone like my mother, someone who had so much to live for, was forced against her will to stop surviving. She was my best friend, she was the person who were there for me, always and now that she's not here I don't know how to respond. Please, dad, why did they take away someone like her. She was a selfless woman, someone who would die just to save someone else, so why was she someone that had to suffer so horribly?" I cried violently in his chest.

"I don't know sweetheart. I'm so sorry you lost her, and I'm sorry I wasn't there when I should have been. I don't understand it either, but I promise you that I will never leave you, ever. I'm here and always will be here. I miss her as well and I feel like such a horrible man for not knowing that something wasn't okay. I'm so sorry sweetheart." He said, sad, but reserved. Was he trying to hold himself together in front of me? His answer to my venting had calmed me slightly and I was breathing at a more normal pace.

It wasn't until my father began to hum a lullaby for me, a graceful and beautiful lullaby, that I had fallen asleep into a long needed rest. Finally it was happening, I was in daddy's arms and I felt safe. It wasn't until the next morning, that someone began thinking of something that had woken me. I hadn't given anyone the knowledge that I was awake and I kept my heart at a steady pace, making me seem to be asleep to others.

_Bella, I'm so sorry. I really am... I wish I could have been there, if only I hadn't left in the first place you would be here right now, a vampire, all of us being able to be finally be a family, but of course I screwed it all up. I know that you said I wasn't to blame myself, but I can't help but feel that your death was my fault. I put you through so much sadness, heartbreak, and pain. I am a horrible excuse for a man. I could have stayed behind, managed to hold on longer than I had. I could have never left. I could have been there for our babies, and for you! I'm greatly ashamed of myself, of my actions. I... I miss you! I wish you were here. I miss your smile, your love, your kindness, your blush, your heart, and just you. I miss being able to talk with you, being able to express my love with you, being able to just kiss you or just hold you against my as you slept. If only I hadn't been a coward, I could have been there when you most needed me and we could be a family, but of course... I let my worries get ahead of me and I left you alone suffering. I don't know if I can ever forgive myself, but I will promise you I will never ever leave their sides, unless it's said in fate that we all die together. Bella love, do you hear me? Can you see me? I know this may sound odd, but I feel you, as if you are in this room right now, I can only hope that that's true. I will pray to you everyday, that's a promise._

I sniffed the air, smelling venom. Since vampires weren't exactly alive their venom replaced the water needed for their eyes as well as their mouth and things like that, but the venom wasn't concentrated at all so it was just like saliva or whatever. I wanted to cry with him, to hold him and tell him that I could feel mom's presence here as well. I wanted to tell him that everything would be okay, but I didn't know how to make him feel better. I mean, I wasn't mom... he clearly loved her and I couldn't ever imagine the feeling of losing someone that you care for deeply. If I were to lose Jake, I would break down, just as bad as he was. Mom was a wonderful woman to us, so I could only imagine what she was like with dad before we existed. I could hear his very very very quite dry sobbing and I began to cry a little, but I held back the tears. Instead, I turned in my sleep, moving closer to my dad's chest. He was very cold in temperature, but his embrace was one of the warmest I had ever felt. The true paternal embrace.

Eventually I knew I had to make him awake of the fact that I was in fact awake. It was then that I opened my eyes slowly, stretching slowly, yawning. I heard my dad's chuckle as he patted my head. "Did you sleep well sweetheart?" I smiled and nodded.

"A lot better than usual." I didn't want to mention the fact that Jake would hold me as I slept, didn't want to make the fact that I was dating someone to be more awkward than usual. It would just cause dad to dislike Jacob more than he already did. I don't think he disliked him so much because he had had a thing for mom years ago, but because he had imprinted on me, his only daughter. I can only imagine how the day when I marry Jacob and have children of my own one day with him will be like. Dad might find a way for vampires to actually get high blood pressure.

"Well, that's good. Good Morning!" He chuckled as I hugged him. It was time to get out of the bed though, because I could smell breakfast. I laughed, flying over him as I reached the door. "Hungry for human food?" I nodded happily.

"Oh yes, it smells like Turkey Bacon, my favorite!" I cheered. I looked at the clock to see that it was forty-five passed eleven. I was shocked, I had never ever slept that long before. I stood there wide-eyed momentarily before I heard my brothers talking.

"THIS FOOD IS AMAZING! THANKS SO MUCH GRANDMA!" I smiled, becoming more hungry by the second. I didn't want to take the time to walk so I used my speed to get to the kitchen, sadly my clumsiness played a joke on me and I didn't stop in time. Instead I took out a section of the counter and nearly crashed into the window, thank god dad was there to catch me. I blushed, embarrassed.

"Sorry... about the counter." I said, grabbing the piece of granite. I scratched my head and pulled a tube of extreme super glue from my pocket. I had bought this years ago seeing as I had inherited mom's trait of being clumsy. When I wasn't careful I would accidentally break something, not even attempting to. I slathered a bunch of glue onto the piece and put it on the table, holding it there until I was sure it wouldn't fall off. I put the lid back on the glue and put it back, looking up at my grandmother.

"Oh don't worry honey." She said, giggling to herself. "Thanks for fixing the counter though." I nodded and sat down at the breakfast bar with my siblings, where a plate for me sat. I didn't hesitate and I dug into my food. It was so delicious that I couldn't help but to lick my lips. The bacon was so delicious, having no fat in it whatsoever. I smiled and looked at my grandmother.

"Thank you, very much grandma." The look on her face was so priceless. It wasn't a funny priceless, but one that would show a human how much love she held within her. She smiled and nodded. I turned to look at my dad, as did my siblings. "Dad... to be honest... I was awake for a while before I showed you that I was... um, Are you saddened? By us being here? Do we only cause you pain because we remind you of her?" My father's face was shocked, but then very reserved. He took in a deep breath and shook his head.

"I am not saddened that you are here. Yes, I am very sad that the woman I have ever loved in my one hundred and twenty-five years is gone, but never in my life would I not want you or your brothers to be here." He said. He walked closer to me, placing a paternal kiss on the crowd on my head. "Now that I have you three, now that I know you exist, I will never let you go... even if that means when you all marry we all live together. We'll add rooms." He said, a chuckle in his voice. I smiled and hugged him. "And though your mother is gone... though I miss her so very much... I couldn't have asked for anything better than this. I'm glad to know I have you and your brothers. I'll never let you go, I promise. You just promise to stay with me? I don't want to lose my family again."

"I promise." My brothers and I said together, hugging our father. Everyone else in the family stood there in the room now, awed by our family interaction. Afterwards, we all moved to the living room where my brothers and Uncle Jasper began playing Skyrim. I was overloaded with happiness. "Could I play as well? Jasper looked at me, shocked, but he handed me the controller, telling me to make an account since my brothers had already done so the night before. I was happy here, acting like a normal family with my completely un-normal family.

As I played, I remembered how much of a beast I was when it came to playing Skyrim. My brothers were just as good as I was. I was chopping people heads off and going ultimate attacks amazingly. Once I was done playing, my uncle Jasper turned and looked at me and my siblings. "Wow! Man, Edward, you're kids are awesome." My brothers and I smirked, giving each other a group fist bump.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Hey! Sorry for the wait... I've been busy with daily life things and had no time, but I hope this is an okay chapter to hold you over until the next chapter ;) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 13: Renesmee's POV**

* * *

I turned to look at my dad, as did my siblings. "Dad... to be honest... I was awake for a while before I showed you that I was... um, Are you saddened? By us being here? Do we only cause you pain because we remind you of her?" My father's face was shocked, but then very reserved. He took in a deep breath and shook his head.

"I am not saddened that you are here. Yes, I am very sad that the only woman I have ever loved in my one hundred and twenty-five years is gone, but never in my life would I not want you or your brothers to be here." He said. He walked closer to me, placing a paternal kiss on the crowd on my head. "Now that I have you three, now that I know you exist, I will never let you go... even if that means when you all marry we all live together. We'll add rooms." He said, a chuckle in his voice. I smiled and hugged him. "And though your mother is gone... though I miss her so very much... I couldn't have asked for anything better than this. I'm glad to know I have you and your brothers. I'll never let you go, I promise. You just promise to stay with me? I don't want to lose my family again."

"I promise." My brothers and I said together, hugging our father. Everyone else in the family stood there in the room now, awed by our family interaction. Afterwards, we all moved to the living room where my brothers and Uncle Jasper began playing Skyrim. I was overloaded with happiness. "Could I play as well? Jasper looked at me, shocked, but he handed me the controller, telling me to make an account since my brothers had already done so the night before. I was happy here, acting like a normal family with my completely un-normal family.

As I played, I remembered how much of a beast I was when it came to playing Skyrim. My brothers were just as good as I was. I was chopping people heads off and going ultimate attacks amazingly. Once I was done playing, my uncle Jasper turned and looked at me and my siblings. "Wow! Man, Edward, you're kids are awesome." My brothers and I smirked, giving each other a group fist bump. Masen smiled, at me.

"Oh yeah Nessie! That was awesome. You always kick ass when playing that game!" I playfully smacked his chest.

"Oh Masen, you do better than I do."

"Oh no."

"Yes."

"Nope"

"Oh yes!" I said, touching his head. Showing him how much better he was then me in comparison. My brother rolled his eyes.

"Dude, stop using your powers to convince people!" Masen growled. I laughed and nodded, apologizing to him. As I walked passed him, I did what the other kids called a booty bounce, sending him flying into the couch. Darien began laughing, clutching at his own stomach. Out of my peripheral vision I could see Masen's body playfully coiling as if her were to spring towards me. I laughed. I then realized I was in the back porch doorway, which luckily was open. So, just like I play with my food, I stood there, my arms extended, ready for his revenge. It wasn't long before I felt his pounce against me and I was flying into the backyard.

Not too much longer, I heard everyone running out. Dad's thoughts were him hoping that we weren't fighting for real. We both laughed menacingly towards each other and we both charged towards each other, creating a loud sound, almost like a thunder clap. Luckily for us right afterwards there was thunder and rain. What made it even more fun was when it rained.

We were down on the ground, shoving each other in the mud and doing other things like that. "Lunch!" Esme yelled. She had been outside watching us playfully fight in the mud, but then decided to go inside to make lunch. My brother and I smirked and we both stood to go inside, but as his final payback I was tripped and I landed face first into a huge puddle of mudd.

I laughed loudly as my brother Darien helped me up. "That was probably the most hysterical fight I've ever seen you two get in. Perfect for youtube if we weren't supernatural." I giggled nodding as I asked my brother to get me a towel from inside and my gym shirt from my bag. As my brother was inside, I removed my outer shirt since I had been wearing a sports bra. Damn Eddie! Your family gave your kid some good genes. Her chest is huge! Emmet joked. Dad just growled and scratched his head awkwardly when everyone looked at him questioningly. Oddly enough for me, I was on the larger side when it came to bra size. I was around the size of a D-cup. My mother had often remarked how she had no clue about where I had gotten this size from. She said that perhaps I had received that gene from dad's biological mom.

When my brother returned he handed me the towel first as I wiped off my face and then slipped my gym shirt on. Before walking in I asked Darien to grab me two plastic bags, which I tied around my shoes and pant legs so I wouldn't get mud on the extremely clean floor. As I walked in, I also grabbed a plastic bag and put it over the chair in the kitchen. I then sat, seeing a plate with just bread. I looked up to see a variety of plates and bowls. There was egg salad, ham salad, chicken salad, turkey, ham, chicken, provolone, cheddar, american cheese, muenster cheese, pepper jack cheese, Miracle whip, ketchup, and a bunch of other things like vegetables. I smiled and took first dibs on the egg salad and miracle whip. On top of that I grabbed a couple slices of tomatoes, and some light lettuce. As I made my sandwich my brothers looked at me with disgusted looks as they piled their two sandwiches with lunch meats, cheeses, and condiments. I rolled my eyes and took a bite out of the sandwich, moaning in happiness at the delicious flavors of the sandwiches.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

My family and I stood back, watching them as they ate. They were such amazing, beautiful, playfully, and smart children. I felt a pang of sadness, realizing how much I had missed. _They are absolutely amazing Edward. You should be proud. Absolutely beautiful_. Alice remarked, winking at me. The rest of my family had been saying the same thing. I smiled wide, watching them. It wasn't until yesterday that I had met them, but I would have never guessed that this, having children, would make me so happy and give me a sense of amazing pride. Once they finished eating, Darien stood up, cleaning up his dishes and the area he ate on. "It's probably time to go to grandpa's." He suggested just as his siblings finished.

"Yes, you're right. He'll be wanting to see us and dad quite soon." Renesmee agreed. She cleared up her area as well before going upstairs to get her bag from my room. When we were leaving, Alice and Jasper insisted that they wanted to come along. Alice wanted to because she was interested in seeing Charlie again, thinking that maybe her presence would help ease Charlie's possible anger somehow. And Jasper wanted to come because he believed he could help with people's anger using his gift. In fact, after they wanted to come along, the whole family insisted on coming along. Everyone agreed. As for who all rode in what car, Alice, Jasper, Renesmee, Darien, Masen and I were all in my Volvo xc60. Rosalie and Emmett went with Esme and Carlisle in his Mercedes. While in the car, Alice moved to the back, sitting on the center console. Luckily for her my windows were tinted, so no one would see her.

"So, Renesmee, are you and Jacob dating right now? Or are you waiting?" Alice questioned. I looked into the mirror, looking at my daughter. I mean… it was odd to think Jacob was destined to be with my kid, but I wanted to know about everything in her life that could be worth knowing.

"Yes." Renesmee admitted. "But we have only been together for about three weeks now." I nodded to myself.

"Have… have you two kissed yet?" My eyes widened and I look a very quiet, but deep calming breath.

"...Y-yes. We've kissed."

"What about… Did you mom know about the imprint?" Alice dug. I really hoped that my kid wasn't becoming angry with Alice. Luckily she didn't appear to be.

"Yes. Actually when mom found out about it, her and Jacob made a promise that we would wait until I became eighteen… but after I moved here after her funeral, mom came to me in a dream. She told me that she didn't mind us being together so long as Jacob and I… well, so long as we don't do anything until after I turn eighteen." I took a deep breath. Thank God! Alice kept asking questions about Renesmee and Jacob, like if Charlie knew about the imprint, what was it like dating a werewolf, did Jacob smell bad to her, which oddly enough, he didn't. It was around this time that we had made it to Charlie's and we were getting out of the car.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

I stood outside of the house, all of us crowded on the front porch. Eventually I turned the doorknob after finding my courage. This was going to be hard and I knew it, but I was sure that after a while, it could all be fixed and perhaps we could all live together in happiness. That's what I hoped at least. I opened the door slowly to smell grandpa's, grandma's, and Jake's scent. Great! Not that I wasn't happy to see Jake, but this wasn't exactly a good time for him to be here. Unless… grandpa had planned this. And knowing him, it would be to help end the anger between Jake and my father. _Why do I smell leeches!_ Did grandpa not tell him I was bringing everyone here? Oh well, can't walk out now.

"We're in the living room honey!" Grandpa said. I sighed and motioned everyone forwards. And as soon as we came into everyone's view, Jake's expression began angered,

"EDWARD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He growled, moving into a position to run and tumble my father to the ground. _Shit!_

* * *

**So! OH YEAH! I've got you with a cliffie. lol, please don't hate me for that. Anyways, I will be updating shortly. Let me know what you think ;) I'll see ya'll then ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 14: Renesmee's POV**

* * *

I stood outside of the house, all of us crowded on the front porch. Eventually I turned the doorknob after finding my courage. This was going to be hard and I knew it, but I was sure that after a while, it could all be fixed and perhaps we could all live together in happiness. That's what I hoped at least. I opened the door slowly to smell grandpa's, grandma's, and Jake's scent. Great! Not that I wasn't happy to see Jake, but this wasn't exactly a good time for him to be here. Unless… grandpa had planned this. And knowing him, it would be to help end the anger between Jake and my father. _Why do I smell leeches!_ Did grandpa not tell him I was bringing everyone here? Oh well, can't walk out now.

"We're in the living room honey!" Grandpa said. I sighed and motioned everyone forwards. And as soon as we came into everyone's view, Jake's expression began angered,

"EDWARD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He growled, moving into a position to run and tumble my father to the ground. Shit! No! Jake! I couldn't let him attack my dad. I raced to jump behind Jacob, but my holding him back was only helping a little bit. I needed to do something. If Jacob attacked dad, their relationship wouldn't be any better.

"Stop Jake!" His anger was overloading and when this happened, he couldn't hear anything around him. I had a strategy, but I knew it would be odd for my father. It was the only thing I could think of to save them both from attempting to tear each other apart. So with my vampire speed, I sped in front of him, grabbed his head in my hands and crashed my lips onto hips, moving them fluidly against his. It took only seconds for me to feel his body heat lower, which made me smile. Though... I had heard my father sigh awkwardly as he looked down to his feel. With one last kiss I pulled away, patting his chest. "Look, we brought him here. Grandfather wanted to see him." Jake looked at my brothers and Charlie, all of them nodding in response.

"When did you meet them?" Jake asked, looking me in the eyes, caressing my cheek with his hand. I smiled and leaned into his touch. I raised my hand, gently pressing against his as well, placing a kiss on his palm.

"It's okay Jakey. They go to school with us. Dad is my biology partner. Please, be nice... for me?" I begged, leaving a kiss on his cheek. Jake took a deep breath and nodded, his temperature lowering to normal levels. Alice squealed.

"That was a truly romantic moment! If you two weren't supernatural, I would have said that you two should be actors!" Jake smiled. He must have been okay with Alice, I mean everyone tended to like her anyways. I turned around to see dad's family all staring at me "awestruck" because of the kiss. From then, my dad walked towards grandpa and moved his hand to shake Charlie's.

"Hello Charlie. It's been a while... I'm sorry about everything." He said, sincerity in his voice. He looked into my grandfather's eyes contently. "Is it possible that we could talk alone?" Grandpa nodded as he and dad walked out towards the backyard. I felt bad for listening in, but I couldn't help it.

_Charlie... I'm so sorry about this. About all of this. I was gone and it was all because of my stupidity that Bella had to care for them on her own. I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am for leaving. Running away would be a better term. I should have been there, to help take care of them. To help take care of what I helped to create. I love them so much now that I know they exist. Once I found out that Bella... passed away I can't even begin to explain the sorrow I feel and I can't imagine how much sorrow you and the children hold. Now... I just want to say that I don't plan on ever leaving them. I plan on being there for them like I should have been years ago. I wish Bella was here so I could apologize to her, but also you. I'm sorry that you had to take them on... when they weren't your responsibility. I hope that you can come to forgive me someday. And just so... so you know, I want to have them with me someday. Life has given me something that I don't ever want to lose again. _

_Edward I'm glad that you are stepping forward about this. If you didn't feel this guilt, sorrow, and sadness I would tell you to walk right back out of my damn door. Now... I won't lie, I am not happy with you about any of this, you leaving the way you did. Though I am happy that you have apologized. I understand how you feel. Though I didn't lose Bella's mother renee in the way they and you lost Bella, once I had Bella here, I didn't want to let her go, ever... fate has a cruel personality... Anyways... I don't blame you for wanting them with you always. It's up to them when they want to join you, but until then, I think it's best to let them live here until they are full comfortable with your family. Though I have no qualms with them staying over nights and stuff. Just wait until they're ready. But let me warn you, if you leave again, I'll sick Jacob's pack on you._

I smiled, happy that they were slower coming closer to closing the gap.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll be posting the next chapter sometime tomorrow! :) I have two big chapter tests in my 11th grade english and my Algebra 2 classes (Ugh! Algebra freaking sucks!) So, I'm heading to bed. Good night to everyone! Luvz ya'llz! :) **


End file.
